Clash of the Tickly Titans
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Four Arms is reprimanded for helping his teammates instead of stopping Vilgax, he becomes angered and quits! So it's up to a certain tickle monster to cheer up the alien.


**A special story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Four Arms winced as he was reprimanded by a magister. He was so busy protecting his crew that the villain got away.

"You need to be more responsible!" the magister hissed.

"I couldn't let my team die!" Four Arms replied.

"But you let Vilgax get away!"

"Be that as it may, it was him or my have my team get brown up!" Four Arms said angrily.

"Well if you can't be more responsible then maybe you shouldn't be a team leader!" the magister hissed.

"Or better yet…I quit!" Four Arms snarled, now turning and walking out as Magister Tennyson was walking in, hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"Four Arms wait a moment!" Max said, now gently grabbing one of his arms.

"No worries Sir; I'll be out of your hair soon," he said.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! What happened here?!" Max asked, now looking at the other magister sternly and releasing Four Arms' arm.

"He's irresponsible that's what!"

"Now that's uncalled for!" Max said angrily. But when he turned back around, Four Arms was gone! For a large red being, he could move fast. "Four Arms? Four Arms where are you?!" he called. No response. Max sighed and then looked at the other magister sternly. "You have gotten rid of one of our best leaders. I suggest you help me find him or else YOU will be in serious hot water."

The other magister gulped, knowing Max meant business.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

Four Arms walked into the mansion and sat down on one of the couches. He ran a hand down his face and just stared off into space. Meanwhile, Jovi and Jocu looked at him sadly.

"Jovi….we've got to help him." Jocu said.

"Yes, but how? Tetramands are not easy to tickle!" Jovi said.

"True, they are strong, but every alien has a tickle spot," Jocu winked.

"That's true, but he's massive! You, Jest, and Jape would stand a chance, but not me!" Jovi said.

"Awww c'mon! I can take him on!" Jocu grinned evilly.

"I'm sure you can, but wouldn't it be more effective to go for his secret weak spot?" Jovi smirked.

"Oh? And where would that spot be?" Jocu smiled deviously. Jovi leaned over and whispered it to him, making Jocu's grin become toothy and more animalistic! "Ooooooh, this is going to be the best day ever!"

"But in order for it to be effective, you have to scratch extra gently…Tetramands are very sensitive in that spot, but they guard it with their lives because it's a weak spot!" Jovi grinned, now holding up a potion. "I got this from when Ben turned into a Tetramand. It was when he dried his face from our work out; it has some Tetramand DNA on it."

"Peeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect!" Jocu smiled, now holding it up. Jovi then poured a red liquid onto the towel and soon the towel turned a bright purple.

"Here! Wipe your hands with this! If you coat your hands with this, it will make your attacks even more lethal to a Tetramand," Jovi grinned.

"Wonderful idea…" Jocu smiled, now glancing back at the portal. "I'm coming for you big guy."

And with those words, Jocu smiled and snapped his fingers, now teleporting to Earth.

Meanwhile, in the Grant Mansion…

Four Arms was about to go to bed early when he felt something tap him on his shoulder. Startled, he turned and saw Jocu standing behind him.

"Gosh, don't you ever make any noise Jocu!" Four Arms said in surprise, but he had a smile on his face so there was no harm done.

"Of course…when I feel like it," Jocu smirked, now walking around and sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Sure!"

"Four Arms…are you telling me the truth?" Jocu pressed gently.

"Ok, ok…it wasn't a great day. But we all have bad days right?" Four Arms said, trying not to act like it was a big deal. "I'm fine."

"I see. Well, if you are positive that you are alright…"

"Yep! Couldn't be better!" Four Arms said, now leaning back and resting his head on his folded arms behind his head. But his smile faded as Jocu gave him a disbelieving look. "What?! Jocu I said I'm fine!"

"Well then Tetramand…if you are so fine, then you won't mind if I try a little experiment," Jocu smirked.

"What kind of experiment?" Four Arms asked, raising an eyeridge.

"Oh…nothing in particular. Just assessing the vulnerability of a Tetramand," Jocu said, nonchalantly, now crossing his legs calmly.

"Oh? Well I'll have you know that I'm not vulnerable to anything!"

"Oh really? So nothing affects you?" Jocu said, a small toothy grin forming.

"Nope, nothing GAAAAAH! W-What was that?!" Four Arms yelped, now covering his sides. For at that moment, Jocu poked him right in his weakest spot! "Oh no…" Four Arms whispered in horror.

"Oooooh yes Tetramand! For I know exactly where you are at your weakest! The spot right in between where your arms connect to the skin!" Jocu bellowed in triumph.

For it was true! All Tetramands had a weak spot in that very area where their arms meet the skin. It is not exactly an armpit; it is the area right in between both sets of arms! Four Arms began backing up in horror as Jocu began wiggling his fingers and heading towards him.

"C'mere Fours," Jocu said, now getting down on all fours and approaching him.

"Gosh you get creepy when you do this!" Four Arms said, now getting into a defensive stance. But he got a smirk of his own. "Alright! Bring it on kitty!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Jocu roared, now running at him and pouncing on him. Soon the two were rolling around on the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Soon, Jocu was sitting on his lower legs.

"G-GET OFF!" Four Arms laughed.

"No can do alien….let's see what happens when I do this!" Jocu grinned happily, now wiggling his long clawed fingers into Four Arms' skin!

Four Arms began squirming and shaking with so much intensity that Jocu had to hold on tightly!

"Tickle tickle tickle Tetramand," Jocu chuckled, now wiggling his potion-covered fingers into Four Arms' sides. Four Arms squirmed so hard that it almost made him jump out of his skin!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA REEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELEASE ME!" he commanded.

"I can't heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear you," Jocu sang.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHS YOU CAN! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Four Arms laughed, now grabbing Jocu by his waist with all four arms. Jocu threw his head back and soon he was laying on his side as Four Arms tickled his sides and abs.

"My my, what a ticklish Lauhinian I have here?" he chuckled, now tickling behind Jocu's ears, making him almost scream!

"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIS IS BRUTAL!" Jocu belted out, now turning over and locking hands with Four Arms! They were now looking at each other eye to eye and NEITHER were giving up!

"I-I won't let you get me!" Four Arms gasped out.

"You know I will eventually! Thanks to Jovi, I know your weakness alien," Jocu said deviously. And with that, Jocu's tail snaked up to Four Arms' sides and tickled him right in that weak spot!

"GAH! NO TAILS!" Four Arms said, now feeling the soft feathery tip.

"Oh my…are you having some trouble?" Jocu smirked.

"GAHAHAHAHAH YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"No I'm not…I just have an advantage," he smirked, now digging his tail in deeper to the skin. Four Arms' finally collapsed onto the ground in a laughing fit as Jocu chuckled and began digging his fingers in his abs, neck, and stomach!

After a few moments, he stopped and helped Four Arms up.

"Y-You're brutal," Four Arms smiled.

"Hey now…it was all in fun. I only did that so that you could cheer up from your hard day," Jocu said, now locking eyes with him. "I saw everything from the portal."

Four Arms sighed, knowing he couldn't keep anything from Jocu. "Look, I thank you for cheering me up, but I only did what I knew to be right."

"I know that. No matter what anyone says…you're a great leader." Jocu smiled. Four Arms returned the grin and shook his hand.

"Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome my friend. In fact, someone is looking for you," Jocu said, now nodding towards the door. Before Four Arms could say anything, magister Tennyson himself came in.

"Four Arms…I'm glad I found you. Please come back…that magister was dealt with. You are not a bad leader; we still need you," he said with a warm smile, now extending his hand. "Will you come back? Please?"

"Yes Sir!" Four Arms said in glee, now shaking his hand happily. He turned to say thanks to Jocu, but he had vanished. But Four Arms could only smile. "Thanks Jocu." He whispered.

"You're welcome…" a deep and quiet voice chuckled on the wind, making the large red alien smile. Jocu was truly a good friend to all that needed him!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I had to do a story starring my two favorite red beings! Especially since both are red like one of my absolute favorite holidays…VALENTINE'S DAY! Redbat132 helped me with this idea! :) So this was a treat for RD and Redbat132!**

 **P.S. I am still finishing up a story…but be sure to cast your votes for the Ben 10 alien if you haven't already. So far Whampire's brother is in the lead. In case you forgot, the options were…**

 **1\. Whampire's brother-4 votes**

 **2\. Feedback's brother-2 votes**

 **3\. Evil To'kustar-2 votes**

 **4\. Mystery alien-1 vote**

 **5\. Four Arms' female cousin.-no votes**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you soooooooo much, Amiga! I loved it! And I'll be sure to post a special Valentine's Day treat just for you! ;)**


End file.
